


White Wings Coda

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Ineffable Wives Zine [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Fanart, Impact Play, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Pony Play, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessiveness, Spanking, mild jealousy, mild marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: After riding off into the sunset, Crowley takes Aziraphale to a remote little house to have a drink and resolve the sexual tension.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Wives Zine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	White Wings Coda

**Author's Note:**

> My NSFW add-on fic for the [Ineffable Wives Zine](https://twitter.com/ineffablewives_)
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/micah_lat/status/1309501262660993025?s=21) is a NSFW link to Micah’s gorgeous spicy art that goes with the fic!

Crowley smacked the horse’s hindquarters and it ran off with a shrill whinny.

“Don’t look at me like that, Angel, it’ll find its way back to its rightful owner.”

Aziraphale stood with her arms crossed on the porch of Crowley’s little ace in the hole. Not only was the ramshackle house miles from town, but it was miracled to ensure that no human would ever be able to find it.

Aziraphale’s eyes crinkled as her grimace turned up into a grin. “You really _are_ kind for a demon.”

Crowley spluttered, “Shut yer trap!” Her face went nearly as red as her hair, and she busied herself with unlacing her boots and kicking them off before opening the door and leading Aziraphale inside.

* * *

Crowley took a long swig from the bottle, the burn of whiskey having turned more pleasant than painful. She’d ditched her frilly dress several drinks ago and sat sprawled on a plush chaise in her underclothes. “Still can’t believe you were so foolish, Angel.”

Aziraphale sat in a nearby chair, still fully dressed, her knees pressed primly together. She kept making what she thought were covert little glances at Crowley, her cheeks pink. “It’s not my fault Alonzo was such a bad egg. You’re the one who asked me to flirt with him!”

Crowley ground her teeth as images of that man groping Aziraphale flashed unbidden into her mind.

“Listen, I only ask you to help with temptations on the assumption that you won’t be addle-headed about it. The way he was putting his hand up your dress … he’s lucky I didn’t rip him apart.” Crowley’s pupils narrowed to angry slits.

Aziraphale plucked the bottle out of Crowley’s hand and took a dainty sip. “Oh yeah?” the corners of her lips twitched. “And you didn’t even see him pinching my backside.”

A low growl rumbled deep in Crowley’s throat. “I didn’t take you for such a floozy, _Angel_.”

Crowley could hear Aziraphale’s heart pounding and watched her pink tongue slip out to lick the whiskey from her lips. They were both breathing heavily, sitting on lustful pins and needles. The air was so thick with anticipation Crowley could taste it.

Crowley broke first. “Such brazen behavior,” she murmured. “Someone ought to take you in hand. The best way to tame an unruly horse is with the rod, you know.” She pulled a stern face and patted her lap. “C’mere, girl.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Aziraphale said, jaw dropping, though she sounded more eager than scandalized. 

Her eyes flashed aquamarine, and she shot up out of the chair and darted away. Crowley quickly pursued, and the two partook in a silly little chase around the small room, culminating in Aziraphale landing backside-up across Crowley’s lap while Crowley pinned her down with a little demonic force — not enough to _hurt_ or cause her any harm, of course, but plenty to overpower the feigned wriggling protests. She flipped Aziraphale’s ruffled skirt over her back and yanked her white bloomers down to her knees.

Crowley’s palm smacked Aziraphale’s bare bottom over and over while the angel made exaggerated little squeals, bucking like a wild bronco over Crowley’s knees, her chubby buttocks jiggling like Jell-O with every spank. She yelped and howled, complaining how _undignified_ this treatment was.

“Quit your bellyaching!” Crowley scolded as she delivered a thorough hiding, never missing her target despite the enthusiastic wiggle of the angel’s hips.

Once Crowley was satisfied with the rosy pink color of Aziraphale’s rump, she pushed the angel off her lap and then guided her down onto the chaise. Crowley perched over her, the tension coiled in her body like a viper ready to strike, and Aziraphale instinctively shrank beneath the overwhelming demonic essence. 

“Where did he touch you?” Crowley demanded with a snarl. “Here?” She licked a wet stripe up the side of Aziraphale’s neck. “Or here?” She bent and sucked a bruise on the top of her left breast. “Did he dare lay a hand here?” She slid down Aziraphale’s body, pushing up her skirts and nipping at the inside of her thigh. She reached up and slipped her fingers between Aziraphale’s breasts, tugging at the fabric of her corset. “What about under here?” She ripped Aziraphale’s costume open from top to bottom, exposing the angel’s fleshy curves.

Crowley continued to tear the gaudy fabric away until Aziraphale was naked, and then kissed, bit, and suckled all over the pale skin, undeterred by the angel’s sharp cries. She didn’t stop until Aziraphale was gasping and shuddering, her body a mess of angry, dark claiming marks.

Having made her point, Crowley fell onto her back with a satisfied smirk, hands behind her head. Aziraphale, flushed and breathless, frowned and raised an eyebrow. Crowley chuckled, miracling away her own remaining clothes to reveal an enormous erection standing at attention between her legs.

“Well? Why don’t you show me how well you can ride, cowgirl?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks blazed as red as her rear end, but she wasted no time in straddling Crowley’s narrow hips. She bit her lip as she sank down, slippery wet quim stretching around Crowley’s girth, the size of which might put some horses to shame. With a breathy moan, Aziraphale placed her palms on Crowley’s small chest, closed her eyes, and began to rock her hips.

Crowley intended to lie back and let Aziraphale do all the work for once, but soon grew impatient with the agonizing slowness of the angel’s rhythm. She gripped Aziraphale’s wide hips and thrust her own up again and again, mesmerized by the extraordinary bounce of Aziraphale’s heavy tits.

She was speeding too quickly towards release, so she stilled, ignoring Aziraphale’s disappointed whine. “Not _too_ bad,” Crowley said, “but I can do better. My turn!”

Like magic, Crowley flipped Aziraphale onto all fours. A snap of her fingers summoned a bridle harness, and she slipped it over Aziraphale’s head. The angel reared as well as any wild horse, turning and giving Crowley a sharp look. With a toothy grin, Crowley miracled up a small horsewhip that made Aziraphale’s eyes go wide. She smacked the braided leather lightly against Aziraphale’s tender backside, and the angel made a high sound that was somehow both indignant and aroused. Nevertheless, she took the bit into her mouth with a wiggle of acquiescence.

“That’s my girl,” Crowley praised, running a hand down Aziraphale’s flank as she lined her cock up and pushed back inside the ephemeral wet heat. She tugged gently on the reins and Aziraphale moaned. “What a sweet, pretty filly you are once you’ve been tamed. Now let me show you how well _I_ can ride!”

Crowley wielded the whip like an artisan. She kept Aziraphale on the delightful edge of pleasure and pain as she lashed and rode her into oblivion, eliciting sounds that could very well be classified as whinnies, much to Crowley’s amusement. When Aziraphale’s pearly white wings finally unfurled with her climax, Crowley managed to jape through her own orgasm that she’d roped a Pegasus for a mount. In a blissed-out haze, Aziraphale indulged the joke with a horsey snort.

After, with their limbs entwined, Crowley trailed her fingers over Aziraphale’s welted tail end. “Didn’t I tell you once that riding was hard on the buttocks, Angel?”

“Yesh,” Aziraphale said around the bit, and then blushed as she spit it out. She gave Crowley a coy little smile. “But I’d say we both rather enjoyed the ride this time, darling!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
